


Countdown to This

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(changing excerpt cuz i realized the one before sounded like a group sex thing and it's totally just mcdanno)  It’s three before they stop and Danny is no longer drunk and no longer falling asleep standing up but he’s still buzzing with a low grade happiness he hasn’t felt in a long time and looking at Steve it seems like he is too, so they kind of stand there after Steve turns off the vacuum cleaner and grin at each other for a hell of a lot longer than anyone would ever consider normal.<br/><br/>(<i>No real spoilers, set currently.  Well.... for New Years anyway.  I wanted to take a break from emotional stuffs and just have them get some.  LOL.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to This

It’s a countdown and streamers and fireworks and confetti and ridiculous amounts of beer and cheer and happiness and smiles and hugs with back pats hard enough to leave bruises, and it’s been a hard mother fucking year and they deserve this. It’s 10, 9, 8, everyone is huddled in a circle together and no one is paired off. It’s 7, 6, 5, and everyone’s laughing and happy already singing. 4, 3, 2, and fireworks and those little plastic things you pull the strings on that spew confetti in the air.

1, and it's kissing, and hugging, and sloppy open mouthed kisses on cheeks and fingers digging into shoulders and Kono grabbing Danny by his ears and planting a big fat kiss square on his mouth and following it up by doing the same thing to Steve and then Chin and then Lou, whose wife only laughs.

Abby is in San Francisco, Melissa is in New York because her ex is dead and she’s allowed to go back there now whenever she wants, Catherine is who the hell knows where, and Adam is in prison, so all they have is each other.

Steve picks up Grace and whirls her around in a circle because she’s thirteen and too big for that but Steve and Danny both profoundly refuse to accept that, so when Steve deposits her in Danny’s arms he does the same and she just giggles and smacks a kiss to both their cheeks and takes a selfie of the three of them to post on instagram.

Kamekona and Flippah pick up Kono and carry her around like she’s the Queen she is and she smiles from ear to ear with a flower lei around her neck as Steve throws the withering petals of an old bouquet of daisies from his dining room table on her. She waves to her subjects and cackles when Kamekona trips over Chin’s outstretched foot and dumps her unceremoniously into Jerry’s lap.

Lou, Rene, and Samantha leave at 12:10 because that carriage is turning into a ripe old pumpkin already says Lou and Danny calls them party poopers and Steve says boo and Kono throws bottle caps at them. Chin sneaks out without saying goodbye, somewhere before 1:30. Kono, Kame, and Flippah leave together shortly after.

Jerry’s a teetotaler basically and is therefore the only sober one there so he drives Grace home to her mothers because her curfew is only two because she’s with her Dad. Danny and Steve ride in the back of the monstrosity of a van that is Jerry’s vehicle and take turns lurching up into the front seat to change the channel on the radio until Grace hits Steve in the forehead with a resounding flat handed smack and spits out, “Frontseats control the radio, backseats shut their pie-holes!”

Steve rubs his forehead and looks at Danny and they both bust out laughing because Danny should be fussing at Grace about hitting not being nice but holy hell that was funny, and Jerry and Grace start talking a mile a minute about how “Oh, are you a Supernatural fan? So am I!” “Yeah totally, I love it so much!”

“What the hell is Supernatural, is that a tv show,” Steve asks, and Danny rolls his eyes. “Yes you unbelievable nimrod, it’s Dean and Sam Winchester and Dean is maybe the coolest character on television since The Fanz.”

“Did you seriously just compare Dean Winchester to that old guy with the leather jacket on that horrible old tv show you used to try and force me to watch,” Grace squeaks in horror. “Ew Dad!”

Danny holds a hand to his chest and leans back in his seat and looks up at Steve like he’s gonna cry about it. “My baby girl wounds me, Steve. She wounds me so bad, all the time.”

Steve pats Danny’s knee and shakes a finger at Grace. “Mean Gracie. Bad, bad Gracie,” he says, but then he ruins it by laughing again and winking at her and Danny reaches up and smacks the crap out of his face. “Ow!”

“Dad you are both really lame and really funny drunk,” Grace says, grinning and twisting in her seat as they reach her house. “Love you!”

Danny leans forward for his goodbye hug and kiss but Grace is halfway up the driveway already and then he thinks he may _really_ actually cry about it because, “Steve, she’s outgrowing my goodbye hugs and kisses!”

“Aw, Danno, just be happy she still wants to spend New Years with you instead of making out with the Dean Winchesters of the world,” Steve says, and gets another resounding smack for his effort. “Motherfucker!”

“Don’t talk about my daughter making out, _ever_ , Steve. Ever.”

“I’m surprised you watch Supernatural, Danny,” Jerry says on the way back. “Doesn’t seem like your kind of show.”

“Nah, it’s a good show,” Danny says with a wave of the hand. “But I wouldn’t except for it’s something to bond with Grace over. I also wouldn’t normally watch Vampire Diaries or Supergirl or Arrow, but these are the things we do for our thirteen year old daughters who might otherwise slip out of our fingers.”

“Have you seen Jessica Jones,” Steve says suddenly, leaning forward and looking at both of them. “It’s amazing. I love Marvel.”

“Secret nerd,” Danny says, closing his eyes and drifting slightly as he grins. “Super secret SEAL nerd.”

Steve and Jerry talk nonstop for the next fifteen minutes on the way back to Steve’s house about Jessica Jones and some weirdo named Kilgrave and the inherent badassery of whoever the hell Luke Cage is because Steve really is a sixteen year old massive nerd under all that muscle and bravery.

Danny stumbles out of the van after Steve and waves goodbye to Jerry and starts picking up loose beer bottles and confetti while Steve busts out the vacuum cleaner. “Can’t we just wait until morning,” Danny grumbles, but doesn’t stop picking up.

It’s three before they stop and Danny is no longer drunk and no longer falling asleep standing up but he’s still buzzing with a low grade happiness he hasn’t felt in a long time and looking at Steve it seems like he is too, so they kind of stand there after Steve turns off the vacuum cleaner and grin at each other for a hell of a lot longer than anyone would ever consider normal.

Danny reaches over and unplugs the vacuum from the wall and reaches to hand it over to Steve and sees a leftover sprig of mistletoe from Christmas and laughs, pointing. “Dude, you’re supposed to take down the decorations by now.”

“Oh,” Steve says, stepping over and looking up at it with him. He grins down at Danny. “Merry Christmas, Danny.”

“No, Happy New Years, asshole,” Danny says, grinning and laughing.

Steve doesn’t laugh, and his grin isn’t the same happy goofy grin he’s had all night, it’s quiet, and contemplative, and it’s getting closer and closer until Danny realizes that’s because Steve has his hands on Danny’s shoulders and he’s leaning in.

“Mistletoe,” Steve says quietly, like it’s a statement and a question at the same time and Danny answers by grabbing Steve’s hips and pulling him closer and closing his eyes just in time for Steve’s lips to touch his. “This year has sucked,” Steve says against his lips.

“Really, really romantic,” Danny mumbles back, licking his lips as he opens his eyes to look up at him. “Way to woo me, Smooth Dog.”

“You’re the only part that doesn’t suck,” Steve says, and kisses him again, slow and languid and crowding up against him and leaning him against the wall, pressing every inch against Danny as his leg fits between Danny’s legs and presses against his already hardening cock.

“I can if you want me to,” Danny says, twisting suddenly to slam Steve up against the wall instead. Danny breathes against his skin as he bends his head to suck on Steve’s neck. “Here,” he says, and then moves to Steve’s ear and sucks his earlobe into his mouth, biting gently, “or here,” and then moves his hands to the bottom of Steve’s shirt and rucks up his shirt under his armpits to expose a nipple and tongues and licks and sucks and mumbles, “or here.”

“Danny, fuck,” Steve says, his hand in Danny’s hair.

“Or I could suck your cock, Steve,” Danny says, pulling on the waistband of Steve’s jeans and kissing his way back up to the column of Steve’s throat. “I haven’t since college but I was good, and I loved doing it. Let me suck your cock, Steve, I want to so bad.”

“Holy shit,” Steve says, banging his head back against the wall. “Danny you’re gonna kill me.”

Danny starts unbuckling Steve’s belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, rubbing the back of his fingers over Steve’s cock over his underwear. “I’ll suck your brains out, Steve, I’ll do it.”

“I don’t think I have any brains left, Danny, fuck just fucking do it,” Steve says, his hips jerking against the feel of Danny’s fingers massaging him through his underwear. “I swear I didn’t even plan on kissing you.”

“You saying you don’t want this,” Danny asks, stilling and pulling back to look at him. “Should we stop?”

“No I’m saying I’ve wanted it forever I just didn’t know I could have it,” Steve says, grabbing Danny’s ears just like Kono had done before, but this kiss was nothing like Kono’s, all hard and want and now and rough, tongue and heat and teeth and intent.

“The first day I met you,” Danny says, pulling back only slightly, smirking at Steve and pushing down Steve’s jeans, yanking on his briefs, “it was punch you in your face or hit my knees and suck you off.”

Steve’s eyes roll back in his head as Danny’s hand closes around his bare cock, stroking it once, twice. “Why in the fuck did you punch me then?”

“Because you pissed me off in front of witnesses,” Danny whispers. “Shoulda done it in private.”

“The first time I knew I wanted to fuck you,” Steve says, yanking on Danny’s hair to bend his head back so he can bite and lick his way up Danny’s neck, “was the night I got arrested, when you said you’d get me out. The look in your eyes, the determination, the anger, you were so pissed at Chin like you wanted to hit him.”

Danny huffs out a laugh. “I did."

“I wanted you to,” Steve whispers. “I wanted you to hit him and get in the back seat of that cruiser with me and let me fuck you right then and there in front of everyone.”

Danny shudders as Steve’s hands scratch down his torso, eyes flashing at Steve. “A little fucked up that your first fantasy of me involves me punching out one of our closest friends.”

“Well not _now,_ ” Steve says, rolling his eyes. “But then, that night, I thought he’d abandoned me. But not you.”

“Not me,” Danny promises, and then he crouches down, kneeling and tugging Steve’s jeans and underwear down and breathing over Steve’s cock. “I gave up everything for you that night.”

“Danny, Jesus,” Steve breathes, his fingers sliding in Danny’s hair as his tongue flicks out to tease the head of his cock, and Steve grunts and slams his head against the wall again as Danny swallows him whole, his fingers digging into Steve’s ass and pulling his hips forward. “Ho… holy fuck.”

Danny growls around him and Steve looks down to see him fucking into his own fist which is just about the hottest thing Steve’s ever seen, and felt, and heard, and he’s not going to last long so he curls his fingers in Danny’s hair and slams into him because it seems like Danny likes it that way and Steve’s just too fucking hard up to stop himself.

When he comes it shoots out of him unexpected, no warning, one minute building and the next minute spilling out of him so hard he collapses against the wall and sinks down it even as Danny tries valiantly to hold him up and Steve breathes and tries to come back down to Earth as he watches Danny fall forward onto him, hand coming up to clasp the back of Danny’s neck as he jerks himself off, whispering “Come on, Danny, come for me,” against his ear.

The sound of Danny coming, panting and groaning, breathing against Steve’s neck as he spasms and jerks, is something Steve hangs onto and refuses to let go of. Locks it up in the part of his brain that never forgets things, that can still hear what it sounded like when his Mom called them down for breakfast, or one of Freddie’s laughs, or the sound the gun made when he finally pulled the trigger for the last time and ended Wo Fat. Not all happy memories, some painful as all fuck, but memories that shape him into who he is that he never, ever wants to forget.

“You weren’t supposed to come,” Danny says, finally, sliding down to sit, extricating his legs out from underneath him. He cringes and rubs his knee. “I meant to let you fuck me.”

“Later,” Steve says, pulling Danny over to him to kiss him again. “Sleep first.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
